UIAA Slimeball Season 1
The Union Islands Slimeball Season 1 began on July 18, 2019 and ended on October 21, 2019, where the Jacama Blue Jackets were crowned national champions. History The MCCAA (Minecraft College Athletic Association) granted the nation of the Union Islands its own authority over college-level sports affairs with supported supervision in January 2019. The second sport to be created by the newly created UIAA (Union Islands Athletic Association) was Slimeball, the first being Shotarrow. The first ever UIAA Slimeball season began on July 18, 2019, with the first game taking place in Jacama College's Verify™ Dome in Montana, which is also referred to as the Birthplace of Slimeball. Season Play Each team played anywhere between fifteen and sixteen games during the regular season. Six of those games were required conference matches, while the other nine to ten were non conference play. Conference Play Conferences were made up of a total of 4 teams each, meaning each team had to play the other three teams in their conference twice, and only twice, once at home and once away. Below is a list of all conferences and their final standings at the end of the regular season. *now nicknamed the "Ankylos" Non Conference Play In order to fill the required fifteen to sixteen games, teams had to bid on playing other teams during the rest of the regular season. Rankings Similar to the UIAA Shotarrow rankings, teams were to be reevaluated and ranked, with the top 10 being notably recognized, every three weeks. After week nine, teams were to be reevaluated and ranked weekly until the end of the regular season. Pre-Season Rankings Final Regular Season Rankings Tournament Play The Season 1 UIAA Slimeball Tournament was held in numerous arenas across the nation, with the final one being played back where it all started in the Verify™ Dome at Jacama College. Tournament Seeding Teams ranked 1-10 qualified for the tournament, with the #1 team playing the #10 team, the #2 playing the #9, etc. Additionally, two other teams received bids to create a balanced tournament. These two teams were the Optill State Bobcats and the East Montana Lynx Round of 12, First Round # #1 Jacama Blue Jackets defeat #10 Decal Mountaineers, 80 - 67 # #9 Saguara Miners upset #2 Missouri Eagles, 63 - 55 # #3 Maratin Bears defeat #8 Archer Bombermen, 59 - 50 # #4 Easton State Helmuts defeat #7 Pyra Wanderers, 72 - 71 # #6 Corisburg Geckos upset #5 Orlean Mallards, 71 - 66 # Optill State Bobcats defeat East Montana Lynx, 56 - 50 Round of 6, Second Round Because they were the top seed after round one, the Jacama Blue Jackets received the most favorable matchup, being against the unranked Optill State Bobcats. # #9 Saguara Miners upset #4 Easton State Helmuts, 68 - 62 # #3 Maratin Bears defeat #6 Corisburg Geckos, 78 - 64 # #1 Jacama Blue Jackets defeat Optill State Bobcats, 79 - 68 Round of 3, Third Round Because they were the top seed after round one, the Jacama Blue Jackets received a bye week before the finals. # #3 Maratin Bears defeat #9 Saguara Miners, 71-69 Round of 2, Finals # #1 Jacama Blue Jackets defeat #3 Maratin Bears, 88 - 84 Category:UIAA Slimeball